yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Marina Square
Marina Square (Chinese: 滨海广场) is a shopping mall in Singapore which opened in the late 1980s. It is part of the first building complex built on the reclaimed land at Marina Centre, and was the largest shopping mall in the country at the time. The complex also houses three hotels, which are Mandarin Oriental, Marina Mandarin and the The Pan Pacific Singapore. History Marina Square was built in 1985 on the then newly reclaimed Marina Centre, as the first major mixed used complex in the area, along with Marina Mandarin, Mandarin Oriental and The Pan Pacific. It was the largest shopping mall in Singapore at that time. During its heyday, it featured a Tokyu department store (replaced by Metro in 1994), an open air food court and a two-screen cinema by Eng Wah (closed in 1993). In mid 1996, an entertainment complex, Marina Leisureplex, opened at the eastern end of the mall, comprising a six-screen Golden Village cineplex and a Superbowl arcade and bowling alley. In early 2004, the mall started its first major upgrading works which were completed in mid-2006. The outdoor food court was converted into an air-conditioned one, and the mall layout reconfigured and remodeled. This also increased the retail space area to 65,000 sq m. A new retail concept was introduced, such as a John Little department store, and several furniture shops on the 3rd floor. More lifts and escalators were added to enhance accessibility as well. On Jul 1 2010, the shopping mall opened a new connection called Marina Link, allowing shoppers a direct access to Esplanade MRT station. The mall is currently in the midst of its second renovation exercise, thus expanding its floor area to 100,000 sq m and a refreshed tenant mix. Phase 1 introduced a wing dedicated to food and beverage establishments, called the Dining Edition, introduced some F&B establishments new to Singapore. It was completed in September 2013. Phase 2 consists of an extended retail zone and a new retail wing facing Marina Bay. It introduced tenants such as Emperor Shokuhin, a Japanese market and Pororo Park, a theme park dedicated for children. It was completed in November 2015. Phase 3 of the renovation works consists of the mall's east wing, which prompted the closure of the Marina Leisureplex and John Little department store. Both tenants vacated the mall in 2014 and will be replaced by PSB Academy's mega city campus. PSB Academy will open in phases at the end of 2016. In August 2016, an cluster of IT stores displaced by the closure of Funan Digitalife Mall opened, taking up the entirety of level 3 of the East Wing. They include exclusive stores of major computer and laptop brands such as Acer, Asus and Lenovo. At the same time, PSB Academy is home to Kylein Sangco Sarno only, of which it is doing businesses. PSB Academy has several outlets at Tiong Bahru and at Marina Square. PSB Future Academy will plan to build a new campus at Marina Square to replace the leftover space originally utilised by New Look. Designed to be an oasis of learning, the centrally-located campus draws much inspiration from Singapore's identity as an innovation hub and "a garden city" with a blend of advanced technology features in a refreshingly green environment with natural plants and lighting. PSB Academy will replace John Little and Golden Village. Anchor tenants *Emporium Shokuhin *Marks & Spencer *McDonald's *MUJI *Pororo Park Singapore *Zara Category:Shopping malls in Singapore Category:Downtown Core (Singapore) Category:Marina Centre Category:John C. Portman, Jr. buildings